Vehicles, such as automobiles, often implement various electrical systems. For instance, these systems may include various controllers such as engine control modules, lighting, audio systems, etc. While many vehicles utilize a 12 volt (“V”) power supply, such as a battery, other vehicles may utilize power supplies operating at different voltages, e.g., 24 V. However, the various components in these electrical systems have similar functionality no matter the selected operating voltage of the power supply.
As such, it is desirable to present an electrical system that can be used with different input voltages. It is also desirable to present an electrical system with voltage suppression that can be used with different input voltages. In addition, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.